1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radar and how signals are processed in the receiver.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice in modern radar to utilize some type of downconversion or mixing of received signals to an intermediate frequency or baseband, where analog-to-digital conversion takes place. Several other microwave components are usually needed for this downconversion process, including a tunable local oscillator, multiple bandpass filters, amplifiers, and other signal conditioning devices.